


Cold

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Carlos Ortiz's HK400 Android is brought in for questioning. The interrogation room is cold.





	Cold

The interrogation room is cold. His wires are exposed to the air, which heightens the feeling. He’s cold inside now too.

            Cold, cold, cold.

            But nowhere near as cold as the android that walks in to question him. It’s the same android that gave his location away to the police officer, not so long ago.

            The other android’s eyes are supposed to be a warm brown, but there is no mistaking the coldness in them.

            Cold, cold, cold.

            He doesn’t like the cold.

            Cold, cold, cold.

            But he won’t feel it for much longer.


End file.
